


Brothers in Arms

by GauntletKnight



Series: Gauntlet Does Poetry [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: TF2 poetry





	Brothers in Arms

Will you join me my brothers in arms?  
To protect our honor and pride  
Will you join me my brothers in arms?  
To come and stand by my side 

We're rogues and thieves, soldiers and spies  
And we are both boys and men  
So will you join me my brothers in arms?  
And fight with me to the end. 

You cover my back, and I'll cover your's  
Our strengths balance our team  
So will you join me my brothers in arms?  
And on your shoulders I will lean. 

The storm of fire rages on  
as bullets rain from the sky  
So will you join me my brothers in arms?  
And together, we'll never die 

Defeat their ranks one by one  
Paid a mercenary's wage  
So will you join me my brothers in arms?  
As we write with blood on the page. 

To shoot, to run, to spy, to fix  
To jump, to heal, to explode, and harm  
I know I'll have the strength to fight  
with my nine brothers in arms


End file.
